My Enemy, Friend, Husband, Death Eater, Lover, Git
by LemoN-X-DroP
Summary: Marriage Law forces unlikely couples together, and hey maybe oppsites do attract afterall. But what if Hermione has to pay a higher price then her free will and become an undercover Death Eater? Distopian world - R&R please! HerDra
1. Over my dead body

**Someone to save**

**Disclaimer: I wanted to own Harry Potter, but J.K Rowling wouldn't let me. She's a bit possessive you know. **

**A.N Yes, a marriage law fic :P I'M SORRY! But I read a couple and I liked the idea so I really wanted to try one ****out. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had all summoned students from sixth year and up to the Great Hall at 10 p.m. They had sat them all down at their house tables before handing out this particular life changing mail. Everyone got one, all addressed individually, although the content was all the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Dear Ms. Granger, **_

_**The marriage law states that all witches and wizards from ages 16-30 are required to find a suitable marriage partner from amongst a selection of men or woman which the Ministry of Magic deemed appropriate for him or her to marry based on blood and magic tests. **_

_**The Marriage law also necessitates every witch and wizard to get married within 6 months since the passing of the law, and encourage every witch and wizard couple to be expecting within 2 years. **_

_**The Ministry of Magic hopes that this law will enable the wizarding population to grow. The wizarding community has experienced major losses due to the war and is alarmed to find that the wizarding population has grown exceedingly thin over the last few years. **_

_**Witches and wizards, although once plentiful, have now become rare. Stillborns and squibs have become far more regular in the wizarding community then before. **_

_**The Ministry of Magic knows that magic is often passed on through generations bound by blood, although acknowledges the muggle born exceptions, the Ministry is therefore confident that with magical blood testing every witch and wizard can find a partner with whom they'd have a healthy and magically adequate child. **_

_**Within a week you will receive a list of men who match your magical blood type. We however do require your blood for testing, if you could please prick your finger with the needle enclosed in this envelope and return it to the Ministry of Magic with the owl form which you received this letter, we would highly appreciate this. **_

_**People who refuse the law will be punished. **_

_**Sincerely yours**_

_**Cornelius Fudge**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Professor Dumbledore watched the faces of his students as they read the letter; some let it drop to the floor, others read it another couple of times and others sat there wordless.

Slowly they registered what was happening, murmuring and chattering broke out. It was anxious murmuring; there was no underline laughter or hooting which was so common in this hall when so many teenagers were gathered.

Professor Dumbledore exchanged a worried glance with Professor McGonagall, before lifting his wand to his jaw. When he spoke his voice boomed out over the noise.

"Attention students. I know this is all very hard to process, but please will you all proceed to do as the letter instructs." He said, his voice steady but his insides stormy with emotions (no, not with gas).

Hermione got up from her bench and hastily walked towards them. "You can't be serious!" she said in a hushed voice to the two teachers.

Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at her gravely, "We're afraid we are." McGonagall said softly, she reached forward to pat Hermione's shoulder but Hermione slapped the hand away.

Everyone gasped. Hermione looked up to Dumbledore's eyes, noting that they weren't twinkling anymore, "You can't make us do this. It's a violation of our human rights!" she said loudly this time, so everyone could hear.

"Yeah!" somebody agreed wither. Hermione looked round and saw it was Justin Finch Fletchly. Harry and Ron watched this, and then stood up as well, "We agree," they piped in. Ginny jumped up as well, "Yeah, me too!"

Soon the rest of the hall, on the exception of the slytherins stood up. Hermione turned back to face the teachers, a self satisfied on her face.

Dumbledore ignored her, "LISTEN TO ME." His voice boomed. Everybody instantly sat down again. "You have no choice." Dumbledore said simply, "I have no choice." He said softly.

Dumbledore then hesitated, "You have some kind of choice however. You will get a list of people that you're allowed to marry. You can choose who, if that person agrees."

"But that's not good enough." Hermione interjected rudely, "We should be told who we are allowed to marry!"

Dumbledore looked at her gently, "No," it was a whisper but everybody heard it. "You shouldn't. But it's that or death. So please,"

Dumbledore almost looked pleadingly at Hermione, something which shook her to her very core. She turned round and went back to her seat, and her letter.

Everybody's eyes followed her. Hermione picked up the envelope and shook it until a needle fell out. She picked it up tentatively as all eyes observed her every motion. With a sigh she pricked the tip of her ring finger. The second the needle came in contact with her blood it glowed white, when she drew it out it stopped. McGonagall had come to stand behind her, "Put it back into the envelope with your name." she said softly. Hermione did so and then coldly handed it to McGonagall.

Harry followed her, and soon everybody else was doing it. Hermione sat numbly in her chair until Dumbledore excused them. Harry tapped her shoulder lightly, "Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione nodded at him and got up, together with Ron they walked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once up in the dormitories Hermione asked if they could stay down with her for a while, something they agreed to happily since they needed to let it all out themselves too.

"It's just………..I didn't imagine getting married like this," Hermione said sadly. "Me neither," Ron said soberly, "It isn't love."

Harry was most caught up in thought, "It's a trick you know. Don't you realize that Fudge is under the Imperio curse…..the Death Eaters must be planning something."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully, "I suppose, but what?"

Harry harrumphed, "I don't know, but this isn't normal."

Hermione let out a short bitter laugh, "of course it isn't normal Harry! We are being forced to marry a person we don't love, that isn't normal at all."

"Not normal like that……just there is something smelly about it." Harry hesitated, then sighed, "Okay whatever. This sucks."

Hermione leaned forward and hugged him, "Maybe we ought to trust Dumbledore. He thinks it's best for now if we go along with it."

Harry shook his head, "No, Dumbledore doesn't know what he is doing. He's scared; you saw the way he looked at you. He's worried and doesn't know what to do…"

Hermione looked at him wistfully, "I wish I knew what was going on….or who I'm ALLOWED to marry." She said it with a scoff.

Ron shrugged, "I hope it's somebody you know and like." Hermione smiled at him kindly, "Me too, I wish we're all going to be okay but I'm not sure."

"What if one of us gets one of us three on his or her list?" Harry asked. Hermione hadn't thought of that, "I suppose that would be a good option, a safe one at least. I'm just, I just….I don't like you both in that way…no offence!" Harry and Ron both laughed, "No problem," Ron said, grinning, "We're past that Hermione, don't worry."

Hermione and Ron briefly acknowledged the attempt at a relationship they had together, but which failed. Being friends just suited them all better. Hermione however still said, "But if I have either of you on my list, I'd like to marry that person."

Ron and Harry both nodded, "No doubt about it. Unless of course Lavender is on my list, then I'd have to decline." Ron laughed. Hermione smacked him playfully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had hoped she would get Ron or Harry on her list, even Neville would do fine, Justin, Oliver, Fred, George….any of them would have pleased her. The list which she got however was completely opposite of that

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**We have tested your blood and found you suitable partners for marriage. Contact the individual on this list who appeals to you most, if he or she declines then contact the second choice. **

_**Vincent Crabbe**_** – Slytherin seventh year at Hogwarts. He is an amiable young fellow, and takes and interest in reading and writing poetry. He enjoys long walks in the woods and horse riding. He lives together with his parents; he is an only child, a fact which has bothered him greatly. Vincent loves to make new friends and he would really like to become a magical solicitor.**

_**Gregory Goyle**_** – Slytherin seventh year at Hogwarts. Smart, shy and a true intellectual; Gregory likes to play quidditch in his spare time. He loves dogs and enjoys swimming in the lakes nearby his house. Gregory hopes to become a beater for the Falmouth Falcons. **

_**Theodore Knott**_** – Graduated from Hogwarts for a few years now, he is talented man with many admirable attributes. He's very sporty and competitive amongst other things, whilst also being very generous and taking care of his widowed mother everyday. He's looking forward to finding a wife to call his own. **

_**Malcolm Baddock**_** – Sixth year slytherin at Hogwarts. Malcolm likes to read and write a lot and is well known for being a master at charms. He's extremely intellectual and determined; he hopes to graduate from Hogwarts with a straight "O" list in his NEWT year. **

_**Terence Higgs**_** - Graduated from Hogwarts for 5 years now. Terence, former star seeker of the Hogwarts Slytherin Quidditch team, is now running a store in Knockturn Alley. He loves his business but is more then willing to make space for another love in his life. **

_**Draco Malfoy**_** – Seventh year slytherin at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, son of the rich Lucius Malfoy is a straight "O" student. Draco is unclear about what his future ambitions are, but says that he likes to think of himself as a down to earth man with simple wishes. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione tossed the letter aside angrily, "Over my dead body." She spat. Harry stood behind her, "That bad?"

Hermione shrugged miserably, and nodded to the letter which now lay crumpled on the floor, "Read it."

Harry picked up the letter with trepidation, neither he nor Ron had read their own yet, they were taking turns. Hermione drew the short straw so she went first. Harry feared his list would be as bad as hers.

He scanned over it, and with a look of disgust passed it to Ron who tossed back onto the floor.

They were silent for a moment, "Shall I read mine then?" Harry offered. Hermione nodded, Ron shrugged.

Harry folded open his own letter and read through it, his frown deepening, "Same thing. Only slytherins which are due to become or already are Death Eaters."

Ron sighed when pulling out his own later, he smiled weakly, "My safest option is Luna. I think I'll write her a letter tonight. Why did I have to get the insane one?" Hermione and Harry looked at him enviously, "At least you've got someone who's actually nice and kind and generous and NOT Death Eater in training." Hermione spat.

Ron looked down, "Yeah I'm sorry."

Silence followed, eventually Hermione hugged him tightly, "I'm happy for you too though. You're going to be fine with Luna." She said soothingly.

Harry sat on the bed (they are in the boys dormitory) looking aggrieved, "Will I be fine with Pansy Parkinson? Millicent Bulstrode?"

Hermione jumped from Ron to Harry, now enveloping Harry in a warm a hug, which comforted herself as well, "We'll talk to Dumbledore about it, and sort everything out." She whispered into his hair.

Ron, feeling excluded from this joined them on the bed and Hermione slung her other arm around him, "We'll be fine." She said with a fake smile, her tone cheery but none of them believed it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. What did we get ourselves into?

**Chapter 2: What did we get ourselves into? **

**Thank**** you for all the reviews Kiki123, Isadora120, mmmsizzle, an interested reader, Tori Kay, ButterflyRei. Dakota-Malfoy and Zarroc **

**Special thanks to old readers Zarroc, Hanyou in my dreams and Gothmaniac. Zarroc's and Hanyou's old reviews were always really helpful and I'll work extra hard to keep you as readers :P **

**PLEASE READ**

_**I'd like to find a more appropriate title for this story, if any of you have an idea; just post it in your review :P Thank you!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Harry sat in Dumbledore's office together with Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, the couples glared haughtily at each other and were sure to keep a large distance between them.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk look extremely tired, he rubbed his brow in a weary manner before setting his hand down on the table. "I understand that none of you are particular excited about your marriage prospects, but there is not much I can do."

Hermione shifted in her chair, "But you can't expect Harry and I to marry _Death Eaters_," she argued pointlessly. Malfoy got up so suddenly that his chair fell back with a loud thump, "Don't you call me a Death Eater, mudblood." He threatened at her angrily, he then turned accusingly at Dumbledore, "You can't expect me to marry a _mudblood_."

"Language Malfoy," Dumbledore warned him. The old man sighed and splayed his hands out over the table, "It is not up to me, you can argue all you want but you can't get out of it. You've heard my solution, think about it."

Hermione fell back against her chair in a huff; she glanced exasperatedly at Harry, who she thought wasn't really giving much support.

Harry ignored her glance and then looked seriously at Pansy. "So you are telling me that Pansy is not involved in any Death Eater activity, and that she doesn't intend to be either?" he asked cautiously.

Both Pansy and Dumbledore nodded. Malfoy harrumphed in a way that irritated Hermione greatly, "If you've got something to say just say it." She snapped.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Malfoy said with surprising politeness, "I know Pansy and myself came to you two years ago, eager to prove that we weren't like our parents or house mates. We however did not count on being requested to marry them. I have Pansy on my list of eligible ladies and she has me on hers. We're close friends and we trust each other, I'd prefer to marry her."

Dumbledore observed the blond boy from behind his half-moon spectacles, he tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully, "I know you do Draco but I have good reasons for asking you both to do it. You know the reputation Harry and Hermione have in….well…your world and you also know that Harry and Hermione face a potential death if they marry any other of their candidates because those people, unlike yourself, are Death Eaters, intend to be Death Eaters or are related to Death Eaters. Please, you two are my solution. I'm counting on you."

"But it's for life," Pansy interjected sadly, "No offence Potter but…being bound to you? For life?"

Dumbledore cocked his head sideways, a sympathetic smile on his face, "It might not be for life Pansy. I suspect that the Ministry has nothing to do with this. That it is in fact a trick to lure Harry and Hermione into their world and to kill them, or to turn them to Darkside. Pansy, you're family and relations are free of Death Eaters, so I could guarantee Harry that by marrying you he'd be relatively safe. If he married Miss Bullstrode, well that would be an entirely different story. Nevertheless, once the Dark Lord is defeated, we will reverse the law, and you'd be free to marry however you wish."

Pansy nodded, but was hesitant, "but what if you-know-who isn't defeated?"

"If you don't marry someone Pansy, you'll die. If you marry Harry, you probably won't die, because you're important and the Death Eaters know that because you'd be their key to Harry. I assume Dumbledore will do everything possible to assure your safety, so don't worry about that…….but if you marry Draco….well then the Death Eaters wont see the utility in you, and if the Darkside isn't defeated they will eventually come to know that you and Draco are not with them. Then what? You'll be killed. So really, just be smart for a moment, keep up appearances and marry Harry for your own safety as much as for Harry's." Hermione explained to her carefully.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione, "Thank you Hermione. Do you understand now Pansy, why I ask this of you?"

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, "Yes I understand, I'm not as dim-witted as Miss Granger would like to think," she snapped, more at Hermione then at Dumbledore. "You can't stop me from being unhappy about it though," she added snidely.

Dumbledore clasped his hands together, his old long fingers entwining, "I take that as a yes then? Good, I hereby declare Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson engaged. Pansy Potter, has quite a ring to it don't you think?"

Harry sat there, feeling rather odd, he looked at Pansy, who glared back. It a took moment or two before Harry got up and walked towards her chair, "Well?" he said unromantically. Pansy shrugged and got up as well. A few more moments of placid staring followed before they awkwardly hugged one another. Hermione silently praised Harry for keeping his cool.

They parted quickly and Harry looked to Dumbledore for further instruction, which Dumbledore provided, "Harry, please take a school owl and confirm your engagement to Ministry. Pansy, go with him. Get to know each other."

Harry nodded and left, Pansy shot a last meaningful glance at Malfoy before leaving as well.

"Well Mr. Malfoy. It appears I've eliminated your first choice of a bride." Dumbledore said with a smile. Neither Malfoy nor Hermione expected this, and looked at him, mouths agape, mildly shocked. "I suppose you'll just have to marry Miss Granger then." He said with an even larger smile.

"What?" they chorused. Dumbledore stared evenly back at them, "You heard me." He said, wondrously calm.

Hermione shifted again in her chair, "But Malfoy, although he claims not to be, is very much involved with Death Eaters! His father is one!" Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy looked annoyed as he hissed, "My father might be but I'm not."

Dumbledore waited for them to finish before saying, "If you don't believe Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger……I suggest Draco should takie some veritasium."

Malfoy jumped up, "What?" he all but roared, "But Professor! You trusted me two years ago, why do I need to prove my loyalty now?" he asked angrily.

"Oh no to me! To miss Granger." Dumbledore added, clearly enjoying himself.

Malfoy stamped his feet, "I will not. You put me under veritasium two years ago and I was telling the truth."

Hermione got up as well, "How do you know that? He might have changed his mind in two years time."

Malfoy shot her a furious look, "I didn't."

"Hermione. Draco. Please." Dumbledore reminded them.

Malfoy slumped back down again, "If marrying her proves my loyalty, then fine." He huffed, "I'll marry her." His voice was laced with unhidden disgust.

Hermione swallowed a retort, inside forced herself to clam down and look at him, as calmly as she could manage she asked, "How can I trust you Draco Malfoy. How can I know this is not a trick to bring Harry and me down?"

"How?" he replied, "Fine, I'll show you how."

Malfoy got up again and took of his black robe. Under it he wore a white shirt, which he unbuttoned and then took off as well. Standing with a bare chest, he turned around a couple of times and stretched out his arms in front of her face, "See? No dark mark."

Hermione blushed as she couldn't help but ask, "How do I know that it's not somewhere else?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure this is not some trick to get me to undress?"

Hermione blushed even deeper as he unzipped his trousers; "Alright, alright!" she said loudly, "I believe you! Put your clothes back on." She tugged her turtle neck nervously, avoiding eye contact with Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked as he donned his clothes and sat down again. Dumbledore sat leaning back in his chair (I'm sure you all heard Rowling's press statement which stated dumbly-dore's sexual orientation? But alright, he's not a paedophile so Draco stripping can't be too much of a turn on.), a small smile on his face, "I'm glad you've come to that conclusion……….at last" he said to Hermione.

"Now," he continued, addressing both of them, "Hermione you were right. Draco's family is known for their Death Eater status, which is why, besides Draco's neutrality I'm asking both of you to do this. You both know Professor Snape is a spy? (they both nodded) Good. However, Severus has other things to worry about lately and I desperately need someone to be my eyes and my ears in the Death Eater world."

Hermione didn't like where this was going, nervously she started wringing her hands. "Draco, I would have requested you to do it, but you're alone and just a student but now I have the solution right before me. Two students, two brilliant students. That's something different then just one student. I don't want to endanger your lives but I see no other way."

"No other way Sir?" Draco inquired uncertainly.

"I'm requesting you to marry each other, and to use Draco's reputation to intrude into the Death Eater world and to spy for me." Dumbledore finished simply. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, "But Professor Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore smiled at her, "Of course, you don't have to Draco, Hermione. I'm not forcing you to, the choice is yours entirely……after all you're both 17." Neither of them replied, they both looked lost in thought, "I'd like this to be your first assignment as members of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione shot Malfoy a glance, so I had heard of it.

"I'm flattered, sir." Hermione stammered, overwhelmed. Even Malfoy looked impressed to the point of being unable to utter a logical sentence, "I…uhm…yeah….really….I…..uhmm...don't know….um…seriously?"

Dumbledore inclined his head towards them, "It's a big question to ask you, please consider it carefully. In any case, if you take the mission or not, I do recommend you marrying each other."

Hermione looked down into her lap, "I'll do it. If Malfoy, I mean….Draco…..wants to." She said quietly.

Malfoy, the mocking sneer for once not present one his face, looked perplexed to say the least, "Which one? Marrying me or taking the mission?"

Hermione hesitated, "Both."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Do not get all snappy on me

**THANKYOU REVIEWERS**

**MissSiriusBlack-x**** - Thank you :O :P**

**Vamplover1200**** - I will, and thank you for the review.**

**Tori Kay**** - Well Pansy and Draco will be slightly OC but I try to keep them as much in character as possible as I can with the situation :p**

**Gothmaniac**** – I hope you liked the relatively evil Draco this chapter :P its fun to write snappy Draco. **

**Witchbeth**** – Thank you, I shall!**

**Tefy**** – I hope so, and I'll try. Now that exams are over update will be more regular I hope. That depends on homework load :P although this is much more fun to do and homework never seem to get as many fun reviews as this so hey :P **

**Zarroc**** – woot long review! Your title was too long the thing wouldn't accept it, but I liked it :O but then I looked at your title and Isadora's suggestions and came up with this. :S Dumbledore is the most fun character to write since he's all twinkly and as you said wonderfully manipulative. **

**Isadora120**** – I tried to combine your suggestion with Zarroc's :P okay so maybe it doesn't seem like either of yours but the eventual title was inspired by it :P **

**Bluebaby3296**** – Voila. Third chapter:P short I know but I have to think of to do with the new developments, I deleted like 4 pages of wedding shopping. It was murderously boring to write, and then I figured if it was that uninspiring to write it wont be much fun to read. **

**Slytherinqueen23**** – Yeah, well we'll see where it goes I'm not too sure yet either. I like to improvise :P**

**Cal8907**** – THANK YOU :P capitals to emphasise my gratitude for your review since the marriage law is so over done and I had this idea for ages, although maybe its been done before, I hope this story will be a bit different**

**And then since**** Margor**** and ****Matthias L. Wiggers**** are actual people I know :P thank you for the reviews. Slight embarrassment, although Margor has had to suffer through my old fics and Matthias well, I know embarrassing stuff about you to make up for it fun with lego yes. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're down to earth man with simple wishes?" Hermione spat at him the second they left Dumbledore's office.

Malfoy turned to look at her, his eyebrow quirked. From his coat he pulled out his own list and read, "Hermione Granger, seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Hermione is an elegant young lady and known for her mind blowing intelligence. She's got a thing for seekers. She's muggle born, her parents are human teeth doctors. Hermione's passionate about becoming the Minister of Magic one day."

Hermione snorted, "That's not me at all!"

"Yes I fully agree…….there's nothing elegant about you and well, your intelligence is but a gust of wind compared to my own." Malfoy said with a degree of loftiness that Hermione hadn't thought him capable off.

Hermione glared at him, "Oh you little-" but she stopped, trying to prove him very wrong, "You have no idea." She said instead threateningly, "I can do things that…….well lets not get graphic but let's say I'm warning you."

"I don't care what you can do…….just pick a wedding dress this weekend that's all I need you to do." Malfoy replied curtly before whisking round and storming down the stairs. Hermione chased him down, "Hang on, wait! Don't we need to talk?" she asked.

Malfoy looked over his shoulder at her, "We talked in Dumbledore's office. We're getting married in three weeks, first at school with your friends and family and then officially at my manor with my Death Eater buddies, after which we'll move in to the manor for the Christmas holidays and have lots of sex and babies as the law requires of us."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, "Sex?" she repeated, shock sinking in.

Malfoy sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes sex Granger; you do know that's part of marriage don't you?"

Hermione sank down on to the steps and buried her head into her knees; she had gone completely scarlet now. Of course she knew that sex was part of marriage, she just hadn't realised it yet.

Malfoy, oh so tempted to abandon her on the steps and to continue with his dramatic exit, instead, against all his evil will forced himself to sit down next to her with a huge exaggerated sigh, "Calm down Granger." Hermione looked up, her breathing rather uncontrollable. "No need to hyperventilate Granger." Malfoy said, coaxing his voice with some difficulty into an imitation of a soothing tone.

Hermione shut her mouth, forbidding herself to make a noise; instead she squirmed awkwardly at the mere thought of having sex with Malfoy. Malfoy frowned, "C'mon sex with me can't be that bad. I promise you it would be way better then with Weasle! Think of poor Potter for instance, he's stuck for life with Parkinson, she's a dear but…." He trailed off appropriately.

Hermione laughed, although she still felt queasy. "That's better. Now got to Weasle's little sister, Weaslette and go shopping for a dress. Here's some money." Malfoy pulled a poach from his robe and dropped it unceremoniously into her hands.

Hermione dropped it immediately, the thump that followed was a good indication of how much was inside of it, "That's enough to buy a house for crying out loud!" she exclaimed.

Malfoy again rolled his eyes, "Well the wedding at the manor has to look genuine. I'm a Malfoy remember and my mother's organizing it so you better get the most expensive dress out there, and think slytherin okay? My mum will do all the organizing, all you have to do is get a dress."

Hermione inched away from the money in a way Ron would have cursed her for, "It's such a waste." She whined.

Malfoy nodded, "Yup. Accept it darling because soon you're going to be a Malfoy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sat on her bed staring gloomily at her wedding dress. Lavender and Parvati were fingering the soft material, looking enviously at it, "You're so lucky." Lavender whined.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, "Lucky?" she spat sarcastically, "What are you going on about, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm marrying Draco Malfoy, slytherin and not to mention Death Eater."

Lavender frowned, "Yeah that's a slight turn off but hey, his body is gorgeous!"

Parvati nodded her head enthusiastically, "Way better then my husband to be." Parvati said, "Neville," she added with a shudder.

Hermione blinked, "What's wrong with Neville?"

Lavender and Parvati shared a disgusted glance, "He's just so awkward," Parvati complained, "and his hair, I mean yuck." Lavender said with distaste. "Not to mention his clothing style." Parvati groaned, "And the way he talks, always stuttering!" Lavender scoffed.

Hermione noted that Lavender wasn't being particularly supportive to her friend, "But that's Neville on the outside, there is way more to Neville then that." Hermione said.

Parvati rolled her eyes, "Would you marry a guy who pees his pants whenever Snape so much as blinks at him? I think not."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Well if he's so terrible why didn't you pick another?"

Parvati sat on the bed with a sigh, "My mum forbade me to marry the other options. They're all older. Like most of them are between 25 and 30. Padma is so lucky. She's marrying Dean Thomas."

Lavender smiled, "I'm the luckiest of course. Lee Jordan for me. He's hot. I just love the dreads."

Parvati slumped back, "And Ginny has Oliver Wood. Luna gets Ron. Pansy Parkinson for crying out loud gets to marry Harry Potter. But me? No I get to marry Neville Longbottom, a chubby and spineless coward."

Hermione got up, "I can't believe this. Neville's my friend and he deserves much better then you. Neville is kind, and brave and caring. He's not great at Potions I admit but he's very good at Herbology and hair and clothing you can change you know?" she snapped.

Parvati glared at her, "That's easy for you to say, marrying the hottest guy in school."

Hermione stamped her feet angrily, "He's a Death Eater, he's NOT hot!"

Lavender dropped the skirt of Hermione dress and shrugged, "Calm down the both of you. Lets go down for dinner."

Parvati shot another hateful look at Hermione, who shot an equally murderous one back.

When they reached the Great Hall a bunch of sixth years and seventh year were crowding around the notice board. Ginny slipped away from the crowd, looking rather flustered.

She took Hermione by the arm and led her away from it, "Promise not to scream when I tell you this. Or to throw food items at people?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione hesitated, "That bad?"

Ginny nodded, "Promise?"

Hermione nodded hastily, "Yeah, I promise."

Ginny drew in a sharp breath, "Marriage classes, the Ministry orders it. Separate ones for boys and girls. They are replacing History of magic with it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRG." Hermione screamed.

Ginny flashed her a warning glare, "You promised!" she accused.

Hermione stomped her feet, a re-occurring event the last few days, "I had my fingers crossed behind my back." She snapped.

Ginny sat her down, and cautiously removed all knifes and forks from the surrounding area.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione hissed.

Ginny nodded sympathetically, "I know it's terrible."

"But History of Magic, it's important!" Hermione whined.

"Apparently the Ministry doesn't think so." Ginny sighed.

"Marriage classes?" Hermione snarled, "Let me guess who is teaching it."

Ginny winced, confirming Hermione's suspicions, "Umbridge," she murmured darkly.

Ginny nodded weakly, "And it gets worse."

Hermione spun around, "How much worse?"

Ginny sighed, this one would make Hermione very angry, this was also the main reason Ginny thought it smart to rid the area of potentially lethal cutlery, "You know the way they check if under aged wizards use magic?" Ginny said slowly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes…"

"They are going to do the same with all forms of contraceptive charms." She finished tentatively.

"WHAAAT?" Hermione bellowed, causing people in the nearby area to turn around and look at her curiously.

Hermione ignored them, "That's just." She said in a strangeled voice, "Euuurrrg."

"Your use of vocabulary leaves me standing amazed Granger," a voice said from behind her.

Hermione spun round, "Malfoy." She stated curtly, "What do you want?"

Malfoy, "Don't be so snappy girl. I'm your future husband, I believe some respect is in order."

Hermione hoped to god that this was acted, as Dumbledore requested them to show public despise for each other so that Death Eaters wouldn't grow suspicious, however she wasn't quite sure.

"I'll respect you if you deserve it, and you, ferret boy, do not." Hermione snapped back.

Malfoy crossed a hand over his heart, "You hurt me." And then with a snarl, "Not."

"You didn't answer my question," Hermione reminded him.

Draco sneered at her, "My mother will be visiting tomorrow. She'd like to see your dress and discuss wedding plans with you. Dress appropriately please. She also requests a meeting with your parents if that is possible."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully, "I'll write them, I still need to tell them about our engagement."

Malfoy nodded, "Very well, goodnight." He said courteously.

Ginny raised a sceptic eye brow at her, "I don't trust him." She said suspiciously.

Ginny didn't know about Dumbledore's assignment, only Harry and Ron did. As far as Ginny knew Malfoy was just another Death Eater.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There in the corner, its a interesting little thing. I believe its called a review button. If you click it you will get good luck for the rest of your life and Johnny Depp will marry you. And if you're a guy then...who do guys think are hot? **


	4. My mother in law to be

**Chapter 3: My mother in law to be**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione patted her wild fringe down a bit whilst admiring herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back tightly into an elegant braid, thanks to Lavenders careful ministrations. She wore one of Parvati's turtle neck sweaters. It was a deep red colour, as if to defy the slytherinness of her future mother in law. She wore her own knee length tartan skirt and a pair of spotless black Mary Janes.

In Hermione's opinion it was a very neat appearance, any mother in law would love this right? Lavender had tried to talk her out of the skirt but Hermione couldn't be swayed.

Confident she met up with Malfoy at the entrance of the Great Hall. Malfoy looked her up and down, an obvious grimace of dissatisfaction on his face, "You can't wear that." He said decisively.

Hermione frowned, "Why not. I like it."

Malfoy sighed, "Exactly. You look like a mudblood and my mother will hate it."

Hermione glared at him, "I do not look like a mudblood, I look like a perfectly respectable and trustworthy young girl and you'll mother wont care what I wear anyways."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "It's your funeral." Hermione wanted to snap something back but he offered her his arm, which immediately brought her to silence. "Let's just get this over with."

Hermione nodded silently and slid her arm into the crook he presented her. They started to walk up the stairs, ignoring the curious stairs of by passers. Everyone knew of the marriage law, but they found discovering who was engaged to who very interesting.

Hermione blushed as she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the Malfoy Quarters. My father bought them for me in third year and I've been living in them ever since. They are in the east section of castle on the fourth floor; you've got the view of the lake from there. There's a master bedroom, two spare bedrooms, a living room with an attacked kitchen and a formal dinning room. After the Christmas Holidays we'll be living there for the rest of the school year."

Hermione looked at him agape, "That's huge! But will other people live together as well at school?"

Malfoy smirked nastily, "If they can afford it."

Hermione thought of Ron and Luna, and Ginny and Lee. They wouldn't be able to. "Those who cant afford to are lucky then," she couldn't help but say a bit regretfully.

Malfoy looked at her curiously, "Why?"

Hermione stared him right in the eye as she said straightforwardly, "Because then they wouldn't have to live with somebody they hated."

Hermione couldn't determine if it was hurt or anger flicking through his eyes, but Malfoy's reaction was composed, she had to admit. He snapped his head back so he looked straight on forward, he only tightened the grip on her arm hard enough for it for be slightly painful and held his chin up high. He didn't even grant Hermione a come back to respond to. In that moment Hermione realized that Malfoy had won. How annoying.

They reached the fourth floor and Hermione started thinking about her favourite book, Hogwarts, a history. She remembered that the east section of the fourth floor and the west section on the second floor of the castle had guest rooms and even rooms which could be bought for richer students. The last slytherin headmaster was the one to implement this idea into the school and Hermione was surprised she had never visited this part.

Half filled with dread, and half with excitement they reach two large dark brown oak doors. Malfoy tapped the door handle with his wand and slowly they swung open to reveal a beautiful decorated living room.

The room was very light and lushly furnished; orchids were everywhere, on the coffee table and on the window sill, even in a large porcelain pot in the corner of the room. The floor was a light type of wood, laid down in a zigzag pattern. There was white carpet in the middle of the room, on which stood the glass coffee table and two sofas; one was a creamy chaise longue (one of those very long sofas which have a kind of chair like structure, but then longer and one of the arm rests is missing) and a cute little dark emerald canapé. There stood a large dark wood cupboard against one wall, and a beautiful white grand piano stood in the corner of the room by a window.

The room had only 3 walls, since it flew in gently over into a clean, traditional looking kitchen. There was one door in the room, next to the cupboard and another door in the kitchen. Then there was the door she was currently standing in.

Hermione thought to herself that his mother must have been the decorator. Speaking of her, Hermione spotted a very thin and very tall woman sitting on the creamy chaise longue. Narcissa Malfoy, wearing a white dress, heels and a large light blue scarf got up from the sofa with an elegance Hermione thought must have been practised a thousand times.

**(A.N : Okay babel fish French :P I'm sorry to the people who speak actual French) **

She held out a thin bony hand to Hermione, her thin spindly fingers encrusted with large gold rings, "Enchantée," she said in a surprisingly warm voice that didn't befit her at all.

Hermione shook it cautiously, "Ah non! Draco! Elle salue comme un fermier. Les regards aiment un aussi." The woman exclaimed and drew her hand back quickly. Hermione who could speak some French understood her perfectly, and she didn't appreciate being called a farmer or it being said that her greeting was farmer like.

"Merci Madame. Il fait très beau de vous rencontrer. Je peux ressembler à un fermier, mais vous ressemblez à une araignée." she replied sweetly. Calling your mother in law a spider is fun to say the least.

Malfoy didn't agree, in fact he looked positively mortified. Narcissa looked at Hermione sharply, then let out a shrill laugh, "Oh what a witty girl you have here Draco." She said, "At least she speaks French! I wonder what else she can do." She sighed, a knowing smirk on her face.

Malfoy harrumphed awkwardly, "Well yeah. Granger, I mean Hermione is very smart."

Narcissa sat herself down again on the coach, sipping luxuriously from what appeared to be a piña colada, she then looked up and smiled, "Well don't just stand there! Sit down on the canapé, make yourself comfortable. Draco, leave us." She waved a dismissive hand at her son. If Malfoy looked mortified before hand, it was nothing compared to this, "Mais ma mère! Je pense que je dois être ici!" he said urgently.

Narcissa raised a fantastically threatening eyebrow at him, "Draco, my son. I'm asking you, no, ordering you to leave. Be a man and accept my request. In fact run down to the kitchens and tell them to prepare the lunch I requested and then go do some homework. You may pick up your fiancé in time for dinner."

"I'm not your maid!" Draco whined.

Narcissa sipped her drink warningly, maintaining a fight to the death through mere eye contact with her son. Draco sighed, "Very well. Good day to you both." He bowed as graciously as his body would allow him, considering it was stiff with anger by being overruled by his mother.

Draco left the room quietly, and Hermione now turned to look at Narcissa anxiously. "Don't ever wear those shoes again." Narcissa started the conversation with, and then added, "and burn the skirt tonight. Tartan and plaid is forbidden in the Malfoy family. At least, it is now."

Hermione blinked back at her, "Okay," she stammered, thrown off by the directness of this woman. Narcissa swept her long hair over her shoulder and put her drink down, she took Hermione's hand in her own, "Your hands are dry. I was expecting this."

She let go of Hermione's hand with such abruptness it dropped unceremoniously onto the coffee table. Narcissa got up and disappeared through the door by the cupboard, a moment later she returned with a pink bag.

"I've prepared some beauty products for you." She said as she put it down onto the table. "Hand cream, most importantly. Face cream for soft skin; face cleaner to get rid of those zits which are covering your face and some tweezers for you eyebrows. Make up and anti aging cream is in there too. Salve to firm your legs and arms and stomach. Lotion for silk like skin. Hair products, but I don't know how much effect they'll have on that," she said disgustedly, shooting a doubtful look at Hermione's bushy coupe.

Hermione looked at the array of beauty products, "Thank you. I think."

Narcissa gathered them up again and placed them back into the bag, "now that we have that dealt with, we must talk about posture. Malfoy's don't slouch or let their tummy hang like that." Hermione immediately sucked in her stomach and straightened her back but Narcissa only rolled her eyes at her.

"The way you dress. Unacceptable. Well, I heard the marriage classes will improve that slightly but you're not going to be a common house wife like the rest of them. You are going to be a common house wife who happens to be a Malfoy. So, we need to get you appropriate lingerie, skirts, blouses and evening gowns." Narcissa stood up and started walking around the room, "From the day of the wedding I'll be in charge of your wardrobe. Speaking of which, I'd like to see the wedding dress. Seeing you now and how you dress I fear I might have to order another one."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Narcissa cut her off, "Also, only speak when given permission to speak. I am your superior in age and in class, and not to mention in blood. Now shut your mouth, its not elegant to leave it hanging open, birds might nest in it...If your hair is already taken that is.'

Hermione felt angry, but had lost control, well she never really had control, she was in unfamiliar territory so figured the best way to deal with this was to let it just all wash over her. She would remain Hermione. She would remain Hermione. She WOULD remain Hermione.

"Block your mind you insolent child!" Narcissa suddenly screamed, "You think you're so smart? Well your mind is wide open, anyone anywhere could jump into it just like that she snapped her fingers. Either taking over your body or getting to know all your dirty little secrets. A Malfoy MUST, and I say MUST be able to close his or her mind or they will die."

"How?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Gosse insolent. Putain stupide. La pense si futée! Par un dieu, elle est faible! Tous les lapins sacrés dans un ragoût! Elle devrait être un siège de toilette pas une sorcière avec cet intellect." Narcissa cursed in the language of love.

Hermione got up, "That's it! I'm going." She declared haughtily, and then added in a sugary tone, "Nice to meet you."

Narcissa glared at murderously, "Sit down." She ordered.

Hermione, not knowing quite why, sat down again. "Very well. You are a smart girl and I can only assume that you are a fast learner. You have heard of occulemency? I suggest you learn it. Now, Tinka!" the woman barked. Immediately a little house elf shot forward, "Yes Madam Malfoy?" she asked. "Bring me Ms. Grangers wedding dress."

The elf nodded and shot off again. Hermione watched Narcissa coolly, "you can't control me completely," she said quietly.

Narcissa could only smirk at this, "For such a brilliant witch you are surprisingly clueless. In fact after lunch I'm going to request Professor Dumbledore that you move into these chambers immediately. I'd like you and my son to get more acquainted with each other."

Hermione sat there mouth agape, "You can't do that! It's my life, my choice!" Narcissa poured herself another alcoholic beverage, "It is and it was your choice. You chose Draco, deal with the consequences." She said coldly.

It was at this moment that Tinka returned bearing Hermione's dress. Hermione watched Narcissa's reaction anxiously. Narcissa held took it gently from the elf and held it up so that it long luxurious skirts fanned out of the floor. "I will grant you one thing, girl." Narcissa said, "It's a beautiful dress."

Hermione smiled, "Draco, I mean Malfoy, I mean Draco….uhm….your son said I had to think slytherin and Malfoy and this is what I went for."

Narcissa took the dress and tapped it with her wand, she then tapped her wand to Hermione. Immediately Hermione's clothing was replaced with the dress. Hermione looked down at her figure and blushed.

Narcissa walked around her in silence a couple of times, "It suits you. It suits Draco and the family. Here, Tinka do her hair up in a French twist."

The elf seated Hermione down and immediately whisked out some pins and pearl netting and within 5 minutes the elf declared she was finished.

Narcissa smiled in a satisfied manner and with a flick of her wand to transfigured a lonely coffee cup into a full length mirror. She indicated at Hermione to go there.

Hermione got up carefully, cautious not to crinkle her dress. She gasped at her own reflection; she looked like herself, just better. Her hair was up and was kept there with a delicate netting of pearls. Her dress was an ivory coloured strapless gown. She had a very elegant and a very long trail, and a thin piece of see-through netlike fabric which started at the top of the back could be wrapped around her arms or hang loose to merge with her trail like a set of angel wings. The top part of the front had a slight curve to it to enhance her small bust, whilst another careless flick of Narcissa's wand made a very tight, almost choker like string of pearls circle her neck.

Narcissa looked thoroughly pleased, "You maybe a mudblood, but with that dress nobody would know." Hermione frowned, it wasn't exactly a compliment. "Urm, right," Hermione said, "Could you tap my own clothes back on please? I wouldn't want to ruin the dress."

Narcissa nodded and a few taps and whisks later Hermione sat on the canapé again dressed in what Narcissa thought was an outfit for a farmer's daughter.

Luckily Hermione wasn't the wearing the dress anymore, since Draco entered the room, accompanying the house elf bringing the lunch. He looked warily at his mother and shot an anxious look at Hermione, "How are things going, ladies?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Don't be so fussy Draco. I won't harm her. I have changed my mind, you may have lunch with us, I need to tell you something."

Narcissa walked them to the dinning room where the house elf was setting the table.

Narcissa sat down at the head and directed Draco to sit at her right, while Hermione sat on her left. "Very well. I have decided that Hermione will be moving into your chambers tonight." Draco looked stricken, "Mais non! Je ne veux pas cela et Hermione ne veut pas cela. C'est impossible!" Draco exclaimed ina rush of french.

Narcissa, "It is very much possible, and you can not decide. Besides, it isn't required to share a bed, let alone a room yet until your marriage. Hermione can reside in a guest room."

Hermione looked tentatively at Malfoy, who had gone red. "I just…its…..how?...why?...no…..its….just….mother!" he stammered.

"Speaker proper sentences Draco!" his mother scolded. She picked up a ball of potato mash and scooped some onto her plate, she then passed the ball to Hermione. Hermione followed and passed it to Draco who set it on the table with a thump, "This is ridiculous!" he declared, "I will write to my father." Narcissa laughed as she forked a piece of broccoli and held it up, "Your father fully agrees with me, in fact it was his suggestion. Don't fight it Draco, beside what difference will it make. You'll be married in 3 weeks time anyways."

Draco ate a piece of chicken angrily, "It does matter! That is three weeks of lost freedom!"

Narcissa pushed her plate away, "Disgusting this Hogwarts food. How can you live with it Draco?" she said distastefully.

Hermione who thought it tasted sublime said nothing in fear of the reaction, Draco however rolled his eyes, "You're announcement has ruined my appetite, I will have lunch in the great Hall. I request that Ms. Granger accompanies me." He said it so sternly that Hermione immediately got up, eager to escape.

Narcissa made no noise in protest instead she said quietly, "Very well. I will continue with the organizing the wedding. Hermione, please write to your parents that I will visit them Tuesday."

Hermione nodded shyly and followed Draco's angry march out. Once outside the Malfoy chambers, Draco snorted angrily, "Oh that….." he said darkly, "She doesn't know what she is doing."

Hermione didn't listen to him; it wasn't directed at her anyways. She thought about her parents, and how odd this situation may seem to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Marriage classes

**My ****Enemy, Friend, Husband, Death Eater, Lover, Git**

**Thankyou for all your reviews! Sorry for the last update!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Draco glared at each other from across the room. Hermione put down her trunk slowly, "Well." She said hesitantly. Draco walked forward and picked it up, "I'll show you your room," he said quietly. Hermione followed him into the hall way, and when she went for the first door Draco stopped her by holding her back, "No, that's mine." He said. His touch on her arm lingered uncomfortably after his fingers left. Hermione nodded, shaking her arm quickly before going to the next door. Tentatively she twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

The room itself was very pretty; Hermione instantly took a liking to it. The colours didn't scream Gryffindor like the rooms in the Gryffindor tower did. Instead the wooden furniture was light brown and the bed covers and cushions were all purple. The curtains were also purple, and on a little stand by the bed stood a porcelain vase with pink orchids.

Hermione turned to look at Draco questioningly, he shrugged, "My mother thought the colour more appropriate for my future wife. It was all green and dark wood before hand and you might not have felt at home..." he trailed off. Hermione smiled, glad that at least some effort was made to make the awkward transition easier.

Draco left quickly and Hermione turned around the room again to get a better look. There was a desk and a bookshelf, a trunk at the end of her bed where she could put her stuff. There was also an armchair by a small fire place and two large windows with a ledge where she could sit. The room was definitely an improvement compared the girl's dormitory.

Tinka arrived shortly after bearing more luggage. She had brought Hermione's wedding dress which was put onto a wooden manikin in the corner of the room next to large body length mirror. She also started filling the book shelve with Hermione's large book collection. Unnoticed then by Hermione but some cooking books and fashion magazine were added.

As soon as Tinka judged her room ready for habitation and left, Hermione fell down onto the purple edifice which was supposed to be a four poster bed. Tired due to lack of sleep she curled into a ball, clutching the pillow close to her body.

The previous night she had went to the boy's dormitory and cried out every emotion that went paired with Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy or the entire marriage law out to Harry and Ron who had patted her back dutifully.

Although it had been intensely relieving she now felt rather guilty; having referred to Dumbledore as an old coot and renaming Narcissa: That evil,coniving, devil spawn dressed in ugly evil Prada which must die by various means of torture.

Now without Ron's protective hold and Harry's careful placed soothing words she felt awfully lonely. She buried her face deep into the pillow; figuring smothering herself would be the easiest thing now to do.

However the pillow was pulled roughly away from her. Hermione blinked, looking up into Draco's face. He stared back, and Hermione realised with a blush that she was teary eyed.

Draco ignored this and put the pillow down again, turning his back to her he said, "Don't be so dramatic, it's not so bad. You have your own room here, and there is a secret tunnel that leads straight down to the library, you can't say that about your precious tower."

Hermione tore the pillow away from him, "I'm not being dramatic," she huffed. Draco sat on the corner of the bed, "Really now. Suicide not a tad drama-queenish for your taste? Come now, you're not Lavender Brown."

Hermione nodded, pushing the pillow away. Draco looked at her appraisingly, "I know it's hard." Hermione sniffed, realizing that this was potentially the first time Draco Malfoy would be open to her, Draco sighed, a heavy silence hung between them.

Hermione got up, "It doesn't have to be." Hermione offered, "If we made it easier for each other..." Hermione smiled at herself, "How about we agree to be civil to one another. Possibly...maybe...nice?" Draco laughed, "Don't push it, Granger."

Hermione looked hurt, and he corrected quickly, "Hermione."

Hermione offered him her pinky and said with a shy smile, "Pinky promise?" Draco lifted a quizzical eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Hermione laughed, "It's a muggle thing. It like shaking on it."

Draco shrugged before offering her his own pinky, which was more then twice the size of her own, which she hooked with her own pinky and then shook.

As Draco left, Hermione heard him mutter before he shut the door, "You mudbloods are strange people."

Hermione didn't even notice the reference to the word mudblood. She never really felt offended by it since she didn't grow up considering it a bad word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Ginny dressed as the dress code had assigned them to stood in line with the rest of the girls to which the marriage law was applicable in front of the great hall. It was a sea of tan coloured tights, knee lengths skirts, high heels and neat blouses, hair styles ranged from loose and sleekly brushed, to in a bun or pony tail or in Hermione's case, since a neat or a loose sleek do was impossible, she had plaited it all back.

Excited but nervous chatter broke out over the room as the doors flung open. As restrained as the girls could manage they filed into the room. The Great Hall had been arranged so that there were only chairs; rows after rows, all leading up to the platform on which a small plump woman in a lilac robes stood waiting.

After every girl had been seated she stood in front of them all and clasped her hands together solemnly. With a sly smile she spoke, "Good afternoon Ladies,"

"Good afternoon Madam Umbridge." They chorused out dutifully.

Umbridge was satisfied with this and continued by taking the register, after this she saw down, cross-legged, on the edge of a huge purple armchair.

"As you all know I'm here today to begin your first class in the arts of marriage." She announced, everyone clapped again. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny was returned the disgusted look.

"I will teach you how to dress, and cook and clean and how to master your house holds. We are starting a new society here today. This 'new society' is a creation of the marriage law. You are all expected to produce perfectly healthy and magically apt children in your fertile years, whilst satisfying your husband's and family's needs and simultaneously managing the careers that will be assigned to you."

Hermione fell of her chair in shock, Umbridge craned her neck, a sadistic gleam in her eyes, "Ms. Granger are you alright there?" Hermione crawled up again, her hair had become undone and Umbridge grimaced at her appearance.

"You said...-careers which will be assigned to us- what do you mean with that?" Hermione asked with a degree of emergency.

Umbridge's fat toad-like lips curled up into a smile, "You heard me correctly. Jobs which we will assign to you depending on your skills. We will be taking an aptitudes test this afternoon to find a suitable career for you which you can start after your marriage. If you finishing school will not be required for this particular job, you will not be expected to."

Hermione gulped, "So we won't be able to choose...for ourselves?" her voice broke, and the people that knew her well understood her pain.

Umbridge only nodded, "I'm afraid so dear, now sit down." Hermione sank down into her seat, trembling. "All I have worked for!" she breathed to Ginny, "All those hours slaving away in the library doing homework...all for nothing?" Ginny patted her hand softly, not knowing what to say.

Umbridge continued in her speech but Hermione wasn't listening, "What part of our lives do we control? We don't get to choose who we marry, we don't get choose in what circumstance, we don't get to choose if we want children or not, or how many, and we don't even get to choose our careers? What is this world? Why? It's like 1984 or the Handmaid's tale only worse! (Haha Matthias if you're reading this)" Hermione bit her lips to prevent herself from crying, she forced herself to straighten up or listen, she forced herself to believe that Dumbledore would make it all better.

"Now these lessons will involve you learning how to dress appropriately and for what occasion. We will teach how to cook to maximise your own fertility, your husband's potency and the entire family's health. Professor Snape will teach you how to brew potions to enhance the chance of pregnancy for both men and female, and also lust potions, for those who may need it." Umbridge said with a sneer, looking directly at Hermione; Hermione looked away, grinding her teeth together.

"Birth control charms or abortion charms will be prohibited. The ministry can sense these charms being cast and I strongly recommend you to follow the law, because if broken the consequences are dear." Again a meaningful look at Hermione.

"Now, go find your own space and fill in the aptitude tests which we provided." Umbridge finished, indicating at pile of papers in the corner of the room.

Slowly people started getting up and picking up papers, then either returning to their chair or somewhere else. Hermione stared at her own she was intelligent enough to get a good job; they would have to give her a good job, one which she deserved. At the same time Hermione hesitated, her secret job for Dumbledore with Draco made her consider the possibilities and benefits of an easier job.

She tried to dumb herself down on the test, but she couldn't do it. She wouldn't let all her ambitions go to waste at the snap of a finger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That evening she sat quietly in her bedroom in Draco's apartment. Considering the day she wondered how her life had gotten this way, and more importantly how the perfect wizarding world became or dystopian by the day.

Hating Umbridge and the ministry she left the room to the kitchen, Tinka immediately shot forward, asking her what she wanted for dinner. "Whatever Draco is having." Hermione said distractedly. She spotted Draco sitting on a canapé reading a book and Hermione noted, against her own will that he was a handsome boy, if only for that current moment. Hermione coughed and he noticed her, putting the book down her came to join her and Tinka in the kitchen.

"What do you wish for dinner, Master Malfoy?" Tinka asked him immediately. Hermione frowned, she never approved of the way of the house elves but had learned to accept that she couldn't change it. Maybe with her own future house elve she could.

Draco looked at Hermione who didn't notice, "What ever Miss Granger wants." He offered. Tinka looked annoyed, "She said the same thing, wanting what you want. If you don't decide I'll make what I want."

Neither of her masters seemed to care, so the elf huffed angrily before whipping out of nowhere a pair of lobsters and some truffles.

Hermione awoke from her reverie when Draco poked her shoulder, "What's got you day dreaming?"

Hermione rounded on him, "Did you know we had to give up our careers? Do you have to give up your dreams?" Hermione asked in irritated voice.

Although he was surprised, he answered calmly, "No, men will also be assigned jobs."

Hermione had prepared herself for an angry rant because she had somehow expected to find the men's rights unchanged, perplexed she gaped at him, "But why, what is the point?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "And they said you were smart."

Hermione ignored this and followed him back to living room, "But why must they control this part of our lives. They already control my uterus what mroe could they want?"

Draco looked over his shoulder at her, "They need to maximise the society in order to strengthen it. The wizarding breed is fialing and this is the only option. Cant you see, if we are all doing what we are simply best in, things would be far more efficient then if people did what they wanted to do."

Hermione looked down to the ground, "So do you approve of this?" she asked.

Draco thought for a moment, "I understand their reasoning, although i'm also disapointed. I would have loved to..." he trailed off. Hermione jumped on it, "You would have loved to...what?"

Draco sighed, "It doesnt matter now."deciding that he had been civil to her long enough he returned ot his big, content to ignore her for the rest of the evening. Hermione took no notice, too absorbed in her ownt houghts ot care. She ate Tinka's magnificent dinenr quietly and complimented the elf on her effort, then fled to her room.

Taking a special liking to the ledge by the window she settled herself there and started homework.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Women of the Dark

**My Enemy, Friend, Husband, Death Eater, Lover, Git**

**Chapter: Women of the Dark**

**A.n Sorry for the late update and for the spelling mistakes last chapter. **

**THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione received her letter anxiously, the owl stayed for a moment to take a nip out of her finger before hooting with some satisfaction and flying off. Hermione put her finger in her mouth, ignoring the pain and unfolding the letter with her other shaking hand.

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**We have gotten back the results of your aptitude test; the results are on the bottom of the page. **_

_**Charms: Excellent Knowledge**_

_**Transfiguration: Excellent Knowledge**_

_**Potions: Good knowledge**_

_**Defence against the Dark arts: Good knowledge**_

_**Muggle studies: Excellent knowledge**_

_**History of Magic: Sufficient knowledge**_

_**Astronomy: Poor Knowledge**_

_**Care for Magical Creatures: Good Knowledge**_

_**Arithmacy: Good Knowledge**_

_**Divination: No Knowledge**_

_**After analyzing your skills and interests we have assigned you a job. You will be a medi-witch in training at Hogwart's medical wing for the duration of your schooling at Hogwarts, and after you will continue training at a given magical hospital. **_

_**Thank you for your time**_

_**Daphne Inkle, Head of Job Allocation Department**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione put the letter down immensely disappointed. She had to admit, it wasn't a bad job, but it wasn't at all what she head wanted. She would have liked to go into the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to change the magical world and to achieve fairness for the house elves and other oppressed magical creatures. With a grim smile she realised she now also fell under the classification: oppressed magical creature.

Putting the letter aside she got up and left the room to the living room where Draco stood waiting, he cocked his head at her questioningly. Hermione shrugged, "Medi-witch." Trying to sound indifferent, but when Draco showed his letter she screamed out in anger, "Assistant to the Head of Magical Law Enforcement? But how?"

Draco sighed, "Father pulled some strings, The Dark Lord wants every part of the Ministry controlled by Death Eaters. I'm a Death Eater in training; all he's doing is being practical." A hint of anger was in Draco's voice.

Hermione looked at him sympathetically, "What did you really want to do?" Draco's eyes shot up, narrowed warningly "As I said, it doesn't matter now." He said curtly before turning and leaving the room.

Hermione groaned, what were things going to be like once they were married? It was in less then a week, this weekend and they had gotten no further to achieving a real friendship. Although an alliance had been made, they barely talked and only communicated if necessary.

Needing comfort Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Harry sat in the common room and smiled weakly at the sight of her. "Whats wrong?" she questioned her closest friends.

Ron shrugged,, "Mum's going to be so proud," he started sarcastically, "her youngest son off to be a janitor at the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione hugged Ron, "Oh Ron I'm sorry! Its not going to be forever I'm sure." After Ron successfully pushed Hermione of she looked worriedly at Harry. Harry's eyes met her and she nodded, "Yours not too great either?"

"Also janitor." He said bitterly. Hermione suddenly understood the meaning of this, and of what Draco had said, ": The ministry is under their control."

Harry remembered the job Dumbledore assigned Hermione and asked, "What are you doing?" Hermione looked apologetic, "Medi-witch." Harry shrugged at her embarrassed look, "Don't be sorry. With your grades they could really make you a janitor anyways. Plus, after graduation Professor Dumbledore will take Ron and me into the Order completely. Not a spy like you cause we wont be able to get away with it but he has some things planned for us……" he hesitated and glanced at Ron, "She right Ron. It wont be forever, we'll make sure it wont be. Same for your Hermione, you wont be stuck with Malfoy in holy matrimony till the end of your days."

Hermione hugged him, but wondered how things were going to end up. Voldemort had the Ministry at its feet and kept Cornelius Fudge as a house trained lap dog. She tried not to let the worry show in her face when she let go of him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After classes Hermione walked back to Malfoy's Quarters, tried she entered room, then jumped in shock as a rather bedraggled Narcissa popped out of nowhere.

"Narcissa!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"No time to talk, undress." Narcissa ordered. Hermione's head snapped up, "What?" Narcissa groaned, "Don't worry girl, Draco isn't here and I'm not going to do anything to you….don't flatter yourself. Go to your bedroom if your more comfortable with it, just do it. Quickly."

Hermione went to her bedroom and Narcissa followed her in, and at a moments hesitation she surged forward and pulled Hermione's shirt of. "Excuse me!" Hermione declared haughtily, snatching it back.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Okay I'm going to be straight with you girl. You're summoned to your initiation and you can't go wearing your uniform."

Hermione blinked, "My initiation? To what?"

"God, you are completely insolent. Naïve child, what do you think. Your marrying Draco, a future death eater. A future Death Eater who is going to be an influential Death Eater. They want to make you a Woman of the Dark."

"Who's they? And what is a Woman of the Dark?" Hermione was so stunned and confused she allowed Narcissa to further undress her, lead her to the bathroom and shove her, underwear and all into the shower.

The cold water brought Hermione back, and quickly jumped back out. Shivering she wrapped a towel around herself and glared indignantly at Narcissa, who looked mildly amused.

"Death Eaters are usually men, on the exception of my sister Bellatrix. Women of the Dark, more commonly known as Darkstras They are a whole new form of evil, work more under ground. They do things men are not capable of; we are the ones that seduce people to darkness. We are the ones that keep things in order. We manage the estates and the hidden places where the Dark Lord hides. We do the dirty torturing work, we store information, and we keep the prisoners. But most importantly of all…..we keep a secret…one you will learn in time." Narcissa spoke almost reverently of this group with each word stepped closer to Hermione who backed away from her uncomfortably.

Narcissa's face and posture returned back to normal and with a casual hand flick she muttered, "Now I now you're not really one of us. Albus asked me to protect you and I shall. I shall guide you, and teach you like I would have if you were my daughter but if you do something rash, if you reveal yourself for what you are I won't help you, know that."

Hermione nodded, incredibly uncomfortable and cold, her underwear plastered to her body and her wet and tangly standing in a small bathroom with a woman she completely despised.

Hermione numbly dressed herself in the clothing Narcissa gave her. It was a long shapeless black dress with long wide sleeves, and a hood she could draw of her head and face. Under it she was naked, and cold and itchy.

Narcissa changed into the same outfit and lead Hermione, under the cover of darkness out of the grounds deep into the forbidden forest.

Once outside of Hogwarts grounds Narcissa stopped. "I'm going to apparate you to a hidden location. Don't speak unless spoken to, don't act or move or do anything unusual. Close your mind completely, if you can form a fake barrier of willingness. Bellatrix is suspicious but the others are keen to turn Harry Potter, the Golden Boy's bitch into one of their own and they'll accept you. They'll test you, for you're your own safety I recommend you do everything they ask you to do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Draco's care

**My Enemy, Friend, Husband, Death Eater, Lover, Git**

**Chapter 7: Draco's care**

**Many thanks for the reviews: ****Zarroc****xcheerios****, fwakes47, ****Krazy****kara****, slytherinqueen23, ****Tori**** Kay, Kandygurl4, D.M. Lover 21, ****Elven**** at Heart, Nymphie07, ****xxxxcrazychickxxxx****, Padfoot7Prongs, **** Varietygirl9143, Mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, ****LadyKnightSusan****MisssiriusBlack****-x, Isadora120 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione felt the intense suffocating pressure lessen, and then with a crack it was gone, leaving her disorientated and dizzy. Opening her eyes she saw he surroundings illuminated by candles. Looking further she noted Narcissa standing besides, her body tense. A long thin figure, cloaked and hooded with a masked face stepped towards them, "Welcome, Hermione." An elegant voice murmured.

Hermione looked up, but the only thing she saw were cold black eyes staring back at her from behind the mask. Narcissa made an elaborate hand gesture then bowed to the woman. After a moment or two the unknown lady tapped Narcissa's shoulder, "Your presence is acknowledged Narcissa Malfoy, take your place." Narcissa got up quickly and left.

Hermione cast her eyes downward as the woman stepped forward again, now closer to her. "Hermione Jane Granger, the future Mrs. Malfoy. You know why you're here I believe?"

Hermione didn't reply, she didn't actually fully understand, and the woman took her silence as a no, "well then," she started, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Charna and I'm the leader of the darkstras. "

Hermione didn't know quite how to reply, nice to meet you didn't seem dramatic enough, instead she inclined her head to the taller woman.

"Now for your initiation," Charna said briskly, taking Hermione's arm and leading her to stone platform. Hermione felt rather nervous, as she noticed ten more hooded figures standing there.

"For you to become Draco Malfoy's wife, you have certain responsibilities and this is one of them. In order to become a Darkstra you need to prove your loyalty." Hermione's head shot up, but didn't speak. Charna sensed her unease and said in a mocking voice, "How, you wonder? Oh you'll see."

Hermione looked curiously at Charna, but she turned her head to the altar. Hermione's eyes followed the movement and then gasped. Held up by chains was a middle aged woman, her dressed soaked in blood and sweat. Hermione started to stagger back but Charna stopped her, "We start every meeting by torturing a muggle. This unfortunate lady was our victim. When we initiate a new member, or if an older member needs to prove to us again her loyalty, the task is to torture and to kill the muggle in question."

Hermione's eyes sought frantically for Narcissa but she couldn't distinguish her from the other hooded figures. Charna watched her, amusement clear in her eyes. "I don't have a wand." Hermione managed in a frightened squawk. Charna drew out a wand from her robes and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione held it in trembeling hands, looking down on it she noticed it was completely black, long and straight. It was a ceremonial wand her infinite knowledge told her, also used for weddings, births, and executions by the ministry. Hermione sat down, finding her legs momentarily too weak.

She didn't know what to do. She needed to prove her loyalty but this was going to far. She couldn't kill that woman, she just couldn't. But if she didn't she would soon find herself in a sticky situation. She felt a presence at the edge of her mind, "Hermione, just do it. Don't think, just do. Its too late to turn around now." She heard Narcissa whisper almost comfortingly in her mind.

Charna turned sharply on one of the hooded figures and with a red shot and loud crucio she brought the woman with a yelp to her knees. Hermione felt Narcissa disappear from her mind. "Leave the girl, Narcissa. It's her own choice." Charna snapped.

Hermione watched Narcissa writher in pain and felt a twinge of sympathy, but with the short message Hermione felt she had something. Narcissa told her Dumbledore made her bring here, so Dumbledore would know what would happen, so if he asked Narcissa to bring here he expected Hermione to do as asked. With a shiver Hermione slowly pointed the wand at the woman.

"Expelliarmus!" she whispered. The woman flew back, but the chains restrained her making her stop in mid air. Hermione saw pain in the woman's eyes as her arms were being strained. Guilt flushed her, Dumbledore couldn't have meant this. Charna continued watching Hermione thoughtfully, she had expected the girl to consider a bit longer.

Making up her mind Hermione cast another spell, silently so that Charna wouldn't see, "verdovo," a spell she knew would make the woman unable to feel pain. Then drawing herself up higher she sent a crucio curse. The body of the woman squirmed appropriately but Hermione knew the woman actually didn't feel a thing. Her screams were only a reflex.

After a few more goes Charna seemed satisfied, "Kill her." She snarled, the ultimate test. Hermione hesitated, not lowering her wand, but had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't kill the woman, but if she didn't it would all be over. She lowered her wand, "I ca-" she started to say but she was cut off as a wave of presence filled Hermione's mind and took over. Hermione saw her wand raising, and felt her lips mouthing a word. Before she knew it, before she could stop it; a green jet of light burst from her wand and hit the woman squarely in the chest. The chains uncurled and the body dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

Hermione felt the presence leave as quickly as it had come and fell to the stone, tears streaming down her eyes. Charna dragged her up mercilessly, then hissed, "Well done, your first kill." And with one fluid motion tossed Hermione onto the altar. Hermione landed roughly, knocking her head on something. Dimly she registered somebody picking her up and seeing Narcissa's steely grey eyes stare at her before everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco heard commotion in his apartment and woke up because of it. Wondering what it was he got wearily out of bed and pulled on his emerald coloured velvet night robe. With a sigh he pushed open his door, drawing out his wand dramatically but was disappointed to find nobody there.

Then he heard a soft moan and he looked down. At the door lay a small crumpled heap of moans. Rushing towards it he kneeled besides it. He drew the hood covering the face and was surprised to find Hermione there.

He recognized her robes as Darkstra robes and groaned inwardly. He picked her up gently and put her on the sofa. He blushed when he remembered that the Darkstras were nude during ceremonies and blushed even deeper when Hermione rolled and exposed a very bare leg.

Scratching the back of his head uncomfortably he wasn't quite sure what to do. From her leg and face he could see she was bruised and dirty. He also noticed by the dampness of his own clothing that Hermione was soaking wet. He would have to clean her he realised and with dread, nervousness and some excitement which he quickly suppressed, now was not that time he told himself.

He picked her up again and brought her to the bathroom and took of her dirty, and he noted bloody, robes and laid her into the bathtub. He ran the water, controlling the temperature with his wand and magic it run extra fast. Once the water reached her neck he turned the tapped and set to work. The water soon become dark brown with all the dirty and ceremonial body paint that he had to refresh it with a flick of his wand. After her body was sufficiently clean he started rinsing her hair. Getting the dirt and tangles out of her hair was tough business and it was certainly 15 minutes later that he was satisfied. Hermione wasn't unconscious anymore, but not quite registering what was going on. Draco smiled to himself, thinking what her reaction would be if she knew what he was doing.

He dried her off and then cast a drying spell to ensure she was completely dry. He pulled of his own night robe and wrapped it around her, cradling her gently. He brushed her hair, but soon found it impossible. With his wand he did the major knots before drying her hair with a spell too. He knew this much care wasn't necessary but she was after all his future wife, he felt obliged. Not to mention that she looked so cute, half asleep and defenceless in his arms.

He carried her to her bedroom and laid her into the bed, covering her carefully with the covers and tucking her in. He kissed her forehead, not sure why, it just seemed appropriate. He was hesitant, he wanted to stay until she woke up, but he also didn't want her to know what he had done. His need for self preservation led him out of the room and into his own, where he fell into a troubled sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Visitors Hour

**My Enemy, Friend, Husband, Death Eater, Lover, Git**

**Chapter 8: Visiting hours**

**Many thanks to my reviewers**** for this chapter:**

**PRchic559, Sonia120462, TheReviewer'nCo., slytherinqueen23, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, Hater-of-heartless-critics, through the ages hp, xcheerios, Kandygurl4, Tori Kay, Zarroc, D.M Locer 21, fwakes47, Salome-Slytherin. Ga-4-ever, allycat1186, loveformoony, Elven at Heart, Tessie Anchors, KathGrangerPotter, Varietygirl9143, Isadora120, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Sakura Lisel, Krazy Kara**

**Super thanks for the people who have me on fav :P you guys rock**

**CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain****, Chelsey89, CherryBlossom7w7, D.M. Lover 21, Ehlonna, Gabriela-17, ICY192, Isadora120, Kandygurl4, Lucky Mav, M.Gonzalez, MissSiriusBlack-x, PRchic559, Padfoot7Prongs, SILVELA, Sakura Lisel, Salome-Slytherin, Shizuhara Katja, Slyannique Stryker, Sonia120462, Spiral Flowers, Tessaryll Tervana, Trumpetina, beyond good and evil, burnin4Christ, cherryblossom222, cullenvamp730, fwakes47, granger-malfoy, j2poet, kiki123, misshoneywell, miyuki92, witchbeth, xxxxcrazychickxxxx**

**And for all the people who ha****ve me on alert :P for which this is actually is the first time that its too many to mention individually so I'll just say it massively: THANK YOU. **

**Sorry for the late update**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione woke up groggily and looked around to see what woke her. Tinka shuffled into the room with a tray. It carried toast and eggs, a cup of milk and a glass or orange juice and bowl of yogurt. Hermione heaved herself up and watched curiously as the elf took up another item of the tray, "Hold out your arm, miss." Hermione obliged and noticed with some surprise that there was a rather large and a rather gaping wound on it. It however appeared to be clean and only then did she realize that it was throbbing, the throbbing dimmed when Tinka added the poultice.

Hermione now started to feel the other aches in her body; her head seemed to be demanding the most attention so she carefully put a hand to her forehead and noted with dim shock that there was also a large cut there too.

Tinka smiled, "Don't worry, I've got some slave for that too." Hermione allowed the elf to apply the medicine while she was munching on her toast, then a though occurred to her, "Tinka?" she asked in between mouths, "Did you find me last night?"

Tinka watched her female master with tennis ball eyes, and knowing that Mr. Malfoy was her original forced herself to answer, "Yes miss, I did. I got you cleaned up and put you to bed."

Hermione smiled warmly at the elf, "Thank you," she reached out to hug her but Tinka drew back quickly, smiling awkwardly, "I should get breakfast started for the master." And hurried out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco looked at his house elf as she came back into the living room looking harassed, "I don't like lying to her sir, no sir, not at all," she grumbled. Draco smiled and patted her, "Thank you Tinka. I'm going to class now, make sure she doesn't get out of bed." Tinka nodded, "I can do that sir," she said, trying not to sound snappy.

Draco picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder and left towards his lesson, on his way down the staircase he ran into a somewhat unexpected visitor.

He stopped, "Mum," he spat in greeting. Narcissa sighed, "Oh don't you start with me Draco, I assume you found her last night?"

"What did you do with her?" he replied coolly.

Narcissa looked straight at him, her own steely grey eyes matching his own, "Whatever I did, it was necessary for Dumbledore's little plan."

"You didn't answer my question." Draco stated angrily.

Narcissa raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "It's none of your business, get to class." She ordered him.

Draco dropped his bag, "It _is_ my business mother, she is my soon to be wife and if she comes home all bloody and bruised I think it's my right to know what happened to her. Now obviously you had something to do with it, so enlighten me."

"Drakes," his mother said in a forced sweet voice, "I told you to stay out of it. Don't challenge me again. I risked a lot last night for that girl, you should be grateful to me. Just take care of her. For now she won't remember, but in a few weeks the spell will wear off and there will be hell to pay."

Draco hesitated but then asked, "But why are you here then?"

Narcissa couldn't resist her coldest snarl, "Honestly Draco, I'm not the completely heartless cow as you like to imagine me. I wanted to see how she is, I just came back from a meeting with Dumbledore, I never left the school you know." Silence hung between them, then she added somewhat smugly, "You've turned out to be quite the nurse haven't you?"

Draco blushed, and Narcissa smirked at her son, "Good day Draco," and left him.

Draco picked up his bag again and continued down the steps, wondering if he should go back and supervise the meeting but decided against it, he did not want to test his mother's limits just yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had finished her breakfast when an elegant and blonde woman entered the room, "Good morning Hermione," she said silkily.

Hermione had vague memories of the previous night and knew Narcissa had something to do with whatever happened but was far too fuzzy to realize what was going on so answered happily, "Morning Narcissa,"

Narcissa sat down by the side of her bed, a sympathetic look on her face, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione briefly touched her forehead, then nodded, "Fine, Tinka is taking good care of me."

Narcissa smiled, although it could have been a knowing smirk, she wasn't sure. "I'm sure she did," she said smoothily. Hermione felt a bit awkward and looked the other direction. Narcissa got up and took the breakfast tray of the bed and took it to the kitchen, Tinka eyed her curiously and Narcissa hissed, "Don't disturb us."

Once back in bedroom she smiled at Hermione, "Tell what do you remember from last night?"

"Not much," Hermione replied, "I'm feeling a bit woozy."

Narcissa bothered to look concerned when she digged through her purse and produce a vial which she then handed over to Hermione, "Here this should make your head clear again."

Hermione drank the liquid and felt immediately rejuvenated. She was happy to have her senses again but it bothered her that she still couldn't remember, she looked at Narcissa, "I still can't remember."

Narcissa looked surprised, but Hermione could see it wasn't sincere, "You don't, how odd." She said in a high voice.

Hermione looked around the room, and then at her hands. There was blood under her fingernails. "What are you keeping from me?" she asked quietly.

Narcissa got up, "I should go. I have a wedding to plan." She looked rather coldly at Hermione before turning to leave, at the door she hesitated, "Don't ask me again, Hermione. And…….don't prod your own memory. Maybe its better that you don't remember."

Hermione wanted to get out of bed but found that she couldn't, "Tell me what's going on. What did I do?"

Narcissa left the room, and Tinka rushed in her stead, just in time to see Hermione fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco sat down for lunch, distracted with the amount of school work, Hermione and his up coming wedding. Suddenly somebody yanked him out of his seat and turned him around roughly. Draco blinked, not showing his surprise to be eye to eye with the clear blue but angry eyes of Ron Weasley, "Where is she Malfoy?" he bellowed.

Draco waited for a moment, calming himself, before snarling, "Put me down and ask nicely."

Ron only tightened the grip on Draco's collar. Draco winced as he couldn't breathe, he looked around for Harry and once his eyes landed on the green eyed boy he urged him with his own eyes to do something. Harry touched Ron's arms briefly, "he's right, put him down."

Ron dropped Draco who got up, rather annoyed. "Where is she Malfoy?" Ron repeated, although more subdued, "She wasn't at any of her classes and she isn't here now!"

Harry looked worried, and Draco felt some sort of understanding with him, and so said, mainly to Harry, "She's fine. She's in her room, sick. You can visit her if you like. I'll come with you."

Ron continued breathing heavily, peering suspiciously at Draco, but Harry nodded. Draco lead them al the way up to his quarters and let them in. In awe the boys looked around the grand living room. Draco smiled to himself, "Amazed huh Weasley? Never seen such luxury before have you?"

Harry sighed, the moment had been ruined. Ron sprung forward his hands poised to wrap themselves around Draco's neck, but Draco dodged him. Ron was sent crashing into a sofa, much to Draco's amusement and Harry's exasperation. Draco and Harry watched patiently as he got up again, rather miffed at his failed attempt at murder.

"You alright now Ron? Look, don't listen to what he says. Let's just visit Hermione and get out of here." Harry said, somewhat warningly to his friend.

Draco shrugged and walked towards the bed rooms. Harry and Ron were both curious to this part of the apartment but Draco kept his own door firmly closed as he opened Hermione's. He ushered them into the purple room and them came in himself. Hermione lay sleeping in her bed. Tinka was tending to her arm and looked up at the unexpected visitors.

Draco smiled, "Make some lunch Tinka." He ordered. Tinka nodded and bustled away.

Harry rushed to Hermione as soon as Tinka left and looked at her arm, "What happened to her?" he asked, distressed.

Draco closed the door and looked down, "Honestly? I don't know. My mother does. So does Dumbledore,"

Harry relaxed a bit, "Is it part of the plan then? Maybe I should go talk to Dumbledore."

Draco nodded but Ron huffed angrily, "This is ridiculous, Hermione shouldn't be here, getting hurt and marrying you."

Draco turned to face him, "Oh you still think you should? I thought you two already tried that, and it didn't work out did it Weasley? Get over it?"

Ron was momentarily perplexed, he hadn't expected Draco to know about his previous relationship with Hermione then his face became ugly as he turned red with embarrassment and rage, "Well I'm a whole lot better for her then you!" he said somewhat childishly.

Draco looked impassive, "Oh yes I'm sure she'd love to spend the rest of her life with a hot headed under achiever like yourself." Harry got up warily, but since the boys hadn't resorted to fists yet, kept his distance.

"In any case, whatever I am it's a thousand times better then Death eater spawn." Ron said with a smirk, making a point of looking at Draco with disgust; a look Draco had exerted on Ron almost daily since first year and he was rather chagrined at having the look returned, especially by Ron. But what really got his blood boiling was what Ron said. Harry saw it coming before Ron did, and winced as Ron grabbed for his nose, blood streaming out of it.

Draco retrieved his bruised fist and watched Ron stumble, yowling in pain. Harry was at his side within seconds and sent Draco an interesting look. Draco couldn't decide whether Harry was disapproving of the action or rather pleased. In any case Harry was annoyed with Ron as he impatiently waved Ron's hand away and analyzed the damage, "Well its broken," he said, stating the obvious.

Draco sighed and whisked out his wand and headed towards Ron. Ron saw this and immediately took a step back, "Don't worry Weasley, I'm just going to fix your nose." Ron's eyes grew wide and he shook his head, then stopped as it hurt his head and blood was sent flying everywhere.

"Potter hold him still." Draco ordered, Harry grabbed Rons arms, much to Ron's displeasure and asked worriedly, "You know what you're doing?" Draco nodded and took Ron's nose bridge in between his fingers and straightened it, Ron screamed and thrust forward in protest but Harry and Draco ignored him. Then with a simple spell he stopped the blood flowing, with another whisk of his wand the swelling subsided to reveal Ron's nose back to its normal shape.

Ron looked rather silly as he tried to look at his own nose, standing cross eyed and swaying slightly after Harry released him. "Thanks," Harry said softly to Draco, who looked at Hermione, his forehead creased with concern, "I thought Weasley's little tantrum would wake her, but no."

Ron, after making sure his nose was indeed fixed headed over to them, "Uhm…..well thanks for fixing nose, but it's a bit stupid to say so since you're the one that broke it." Draco shrugged, "Yeah, look. I'd rather you two leave now. Lunch is about over and I'd like to get to class."

The three boys left the room together, Draco shot one last concerned look to Hermione before closing the door. Once in the living room Tinka rushed towards Harry and Ron and offered them a plate full of sandwhiches. Ron instantly perked up and took about five, and Harry thanked the elf and took one. Tinka smiled with satisfaction and then gave some to Draco, "Don't worry, master. I'll make sure she's okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Enchanted rings and drinks

**My Enemy, Friend, Husband, Death Eater, Lover, Git**

**Chapter 9: Enchanted rings and drinks**

**Many thanks to my reviewers for this chapter: ****xxxxcrazychickxxxx, D.M. Lover 21, lizwhiz, The Oh So Bored One, Elven at Heart, allycat1186, mrs.draco.malfoy.2010, silkandsatin, October Addums, vanillaluv, slytherinqueen23, witchbeth, xSlytherclaWx, Secretly-In-Love, TheVampire89, fwakes47, PRchic559, Varietygirl9143, Kat.1600, Sonia120462, Isadora120, Cal8907, MissSiriusBlack-x, **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Wednesday, less then half a week left till the wedding that things started to sink in. Hermione and Draco received their first wedding present, and silently they observed it. 

"Shall I read the card?" Hermione suggested awkwardly. 

Draco shrugged, then nodded. Hermione reached forward and picked up the small card with a picture of roses on it. 

**Dear Hermione and Draco,**

**Here our wedding presents to you, we hope that you enjoy them.**

**Love Phillip and Emma Granger**

Hermione put the card down again, and Draco looked at her sideways, "That's all it says?"

Hermione nodded sadly, "They don't really approve of the wedding." 

Draco reached for the box, Hermione let him. He lifted the lid and removed the wrapping paper. Hermione knew the present, the dishes her mum had been saving for her until she got married. Beautiful porcelain dishes and bowls with a rose and thorn pattern. Draco made admiring noises, after all the dishes were out on the table they found another package with another note.

**For our future son in law Draco, for he may not appreciate muggle dishes like Hermione will. **

Draco unwrapped it and revealed a magnificent peacock feather pen, enchanted so that it would never run out of ink. Hermione couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. 

Her parent's gift wasn't the only gifts they got that morning. From Draco's aunt Bellatrix they gotten a gold inlaid torture device and from Neville's grandmother (for reasons unknown to both of them) a magical toaster. 

Hermione was packing away the gifts when Draco suddenly appeared next to her with her coat, "Uhm, I've arranged a carriage to take us to Hogsmead." 

Hermione looked at him confused, "Why?"

Draco smirked, "Wedding bands."

Hermione swallowed nervously, "Well then, we should go." She took her black coat from Draco, he quickly handed her a scarf too and mittens, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, don't want you to get a cold that's all. It would be terrible if you were a dumpy snotty mess on our wedding." Draco replied trying to sound moody but didn't quite pull it off. 

Hermione shrugged, "Fair enough."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Draco got out at the jewellery shop, the attendant had been expecting them and ushered them in hastily. 

"Welcome to Glitter, Glamour and Glen. I'm Glen, I presume you two are Draco Malfoy and the lovely lady must be Hermione Granger, soon to be Malfoy. I've prepared a selection of rings for you, but first how about some tea?"

Hermione and Draco were soon pushed into two large chairs as Glen disappeared into a back door. 

Hermione exchanged a bemused glance with Draco. When Glen returned with cups of tea he seemed to be calmer. "So when is the wedding? A marriage law commitment I suppose?" Draco nodded, "Yes, marriage law. The wedding is this Saturday.

Glen looked surprised, "So soon? The last couple from Hogwarts I had here are getting married on Valentines day." 

Hermione smiled, "It was more convenient for us both to be wedded sooner." Draco felt the temptation to snort, Hermione had conveniently left out the Death Eater bit. He managed to convert his snort into an awkward cough which Hermione ignored. Glen shot him a curious glance but Hermione distracted him by asking about other couples who had been to visit him. 

Draco decided that 15 minutes of small talk was more then enough to him so interrupted Hermione and Glen by clapping his hands together and announcing, "Wedding bands! Shall we go take a look Hermione?" Hermione's mouth hung upon, clearly affronted to being interrupted mid sentence. Then with a strained smile said to Glen, "Sure."

Glen out a tray with about 10 rings, all different but simple designs. Draco skimmed over them, making approving sounds. Glen was feeling quite confident but was caught by surpise when Draco declared, "Don't like any of them." Hermione frowned, the rings were fine. 

"Oh well, should I get more?" Glen suggested, a bit distraught. 

"No that is not necessary," Draco said briskly, "I'd like to design one myself. Could you get the materials I need?" 

Glen nodded and rushed away again. Hermione looked at him, "You want to design one? But why, its not even…well….real?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "This wedding is very much real Ms. Granger. Even if we don't feel for each other like real couples do this marriage is binding. Even if the Dark Lord is defeated magical marriages are hard to break. I figured I might as well make the best of it." 

Hermione felt extremely awkward, but also confused, "Dumbledore said that…"

Draco sighed impatiently, "He said that You Know Who wouldn't be in power forever. He never said that the marriage would not last because of it."

Hermione blinked, "Oh," was all she could manage to say. 

Glen came back in, cheerily since he would get more money for this. Designing and creating your own ring was tricky and expensive business. Draco nodded at him and took the box that Glen had brought. He sat down with it for a moment, taking out a piece of dark material. Hermione was surprised that Draco could move it as he wished. Draco noticed her avid interested and explained, "This is metallicois. It's a very rare substance, and of course very expensive. It is what magical wedding bands are made out of. It is extremely strong; it is also very difficult to break. In order for a magical marriage to end the ring needs to be broken. Now I can shape it as I wish with my hands, but I'll use magic for accuracy." 

Draco set to work, first moulding it into a circle then he took out his wand and traced it around the circle. Hermione and Glen both stood transfixed with what Draco was doing. A good half an hour later Draco got up and presented two rings to Hermione. Hermione picked one up carefully, they felt comfortably warm in her hand. 

Hermione looked at it, twirling it around, "It's beautiful." She breathed, Glen was also impressed. The ring was in fact two thing bands merged. One was the colour of gold, the other the colour of white gold. They were straight and thin at the bottom and thickened at the top. The most interesting thing was that they came together at the top, the part which a person would see if they looked down onto the back of your hand and fitted neatly together like two puzzle pieces, twirling around each other. It looked like the end where two hands gripping each other. §. 

Draco smiled, "It's us; yin and yang. Wrong and right. How that if we work together, we'll find balance. We're not in love, but we're getting married because we have to. Let's make it work."

Hermione felt her face flush for some reason, she put the ring onto the table next to the other one and stepped forward. She had never really hugged Draco, so somewhat awkwardly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. 

Draco was also flushed, he remembered the night he took care of her. She was so beautiful. Her mind, her body. Her body especially, why did she always hide it behind those baggy shirts and simple jeans? 

Hermione stepped back and Glen smiled at them, a bit uncomfortable. "Well then, uhm. Shall we take care of the financials Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy nodded and left with Glen to the back room. They returned a bit later. Draco put the two rings into a little leather pouch which he hung around his neck. 

They left the shop a bit later. They went for a quick shopping trip for books and quills before they ended up the central courtyard again. Hermione waited for Draco to decide what to do; he had taken leader ship over their little escapade.

"The Three broomsticks?" he suggested. Hermione looked towards the castle, "What about school?" Draco shrugged, "I got us the day of. All students get it for wedding business." With that he headed towards the Three Broomsticks. Hermione followed him, he didn't wait for her so she ran a bit to catch up with him. 

"Draco," she said hesitantly, "What you did-made…..it was very kind of you. I appreciate it."

Draco smiled grimly, "Good, that was what was intended." He pushed open the door to the pub and held it open for Hermione. Hermione felt engulfed by the warmth and started taking of her coat. Draco helped her out of it, and even took her scarf. Hermione smiled, they were almost like an old married couple. 

Hermione took a seat in a far corner whilst Draco ordered the drinks. He came back with two glasses of red liquid. "What is that?" she asked. 

Draco shrugged, "It's a magical drink."

Hermione sniffed it, "Will it, uhm effect me?"

Draco smirked, "Will it get you drunk? If you drink too much. Try it, it is really rather good." He emphasized his point by downing his entire glass. Hermione sipped hers tentatively, and was surprised by a rich flavour. It was spicey, sweet, and sour all at the same time. It was cold in her mouth, but warmed her entire body. She emptied her class within seconds. Draco looked bemused. "Another glass?" Hermione's common sense screamed no, but she really liked the drink so nodded her assent. 

6 glasses later they stumbled out of the Three Broomsticks. "Where did the carriage go?" Hermione giggled. Draco shrugged again, he did that a lot. Like the French. They shrug a lot too. Hermione thought. "I dunno!" Draco declared somewhat slurrily. "But how are we going to get home?' she whined. "Its coooolllddd!" she made a chattering sound. 

Draco took her hand and strolled forward, "we'll walk!" 

Hermione allowed herself to be dragged away from the by Draco. After a moment or two she decided she felt like skipping so tugged loose from Draco and skipped out in front of him. 

Draco ran after her, "Slow down love!"

Hermione whirled around happily, "Love? I'm love now? What about sweety, or cupcake? What about my little treasure. My beautiful goddess. Hmmm, why don't you call Sweety pie. Or muffin! What else is a sweet delicacy? Hot chocolate? My darling Oreo? Apple crumble or chocolate cake? Ben and Jerry's ice cream cup?" Draco had no idea what she was ranting on about, instead he took her hands and pulled her close. Hermione didn't resist. Rosy cheeked from the cold and the drink her hot breath was comfortable against his face, "Why don't you call me darling?" she suggested. 

Draco smiled, "I will if you want me to, love. But I like love better." Hermione smiled sheepishly, "I like love too. But what shall I call you?" she tapped her chin thoughtfully; "I think I'll take over Pansy's nickname for you. Drakey." 

Draco laughed, "Please don't!" He held her closer, marvelling in her warmth, her scent. 

Hermione looked him in the eyes, "Maybe, Drakey." 

Draco grinned and leaned forward, closing the space between their lips. He applied gentle pressure, and coaxed her until she returned the kiss. By instinct or by her own free will he wasn't sure. Breaking away, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes. "That was nice." She said softly. 

"Yeah it was." 


	10. Visiting Different Beds

Hermione stormed down the stairs to the libary

**My Enemy, Friend, Husband, Death Eater, Lover, Git**

**Chapter 10: ****Visiting different beds**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for the slow updates, very busy lately. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione stormed down the stairs to the libary. She had just woken up with a slight hangover and clear memories of the day before and yes, there was hell to pay.

Draco wasn't in their apartment, so she had been storming her way through the school looking for him. She had been to the Great Hall and to the hospital wing and was now going to the library. She considered finding Harry so she could check the marauders map but couldn't be bothered to stop her tirade.

She was going through her currently popular lists of How to Inflict Pain Upon Draco Malfoy and How to Kill Draco Malfoy, How to Arrange Draco Malfoy's Death and How to get Draco Malfoy Kicked Out of School quite frantically. She reached the library just as Draco was leaving. He looked up surprised at her grunt/yell and smiled warmly at her.

Hermione stopped, the smile confused her. Then she remembered the rant which had only just 5 seconds ago raged through her head and stomped forwards.

Draco's smiled faded, "Hermione, what?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't play dumb with me, you know what."

Draco stared at her, "Oh, that."

Hermione slapped him across the cheek. Draco blinked, quite annoyed with the situation. Hermione was seething and drew back her arm for the final punch and it was just shooting forward when Draco stopped it, clasping her fist in both his hands. He flicked her arm aside and walked past her.

Hermione turned around and followed him, "Don't walk away from me you coward!" she screamed at him. When Draco ignored her and only walked faster Hermione broke into a jog, "Stop right now and talk to me like a real man!" she commanded.

Draco stopped and Hermione couldn't help but smile triumphantly to herself. Draco turned at her and looked at her with disgust, "Not until you behave rationally you stupid girl, you have no reason for hitting me."

"No reason for hitting you? You kissed me! When I was drunk!" Hermione screeched.

Draco shook his head, "You kissed me back, drunk or not. You remember don't you? So you can't pull the whole drunken thing on me. You had a relatively clear head; now deal with the consequences of you actions."

"My actions? You started it."

- "I had my reasons."

"What reasons could you have except using me expecting to get away with it!"

-"You don't understand. Don't bother."

Hermione couldn't reply to the soft, almost pleading reply. She stepped forward, Draco stepped back, looking at her purposely. "Draco," Hermione said doubtfully, "Tell me why."

Draco shook his head and walked away, "Figure it out Granger." This time Hermione didn't follow, but Draco left her feeling like she did something wrong. Confused she returned to the library to seek comfort in her books.

Hermione sat down at her usual table. Draco only referred to her as Granger now if he was really angry or annoyed so Hermione couldn't help but feel like she cross this line which shouldn't have been crossed. Getting up she headed back to their apartment. Draco was draped in an armchair with a book looking moody. Hermione stood next to him, "Why did you kiss me Draco. We don't have feelings for each other, so why?'

Draco closed his book and spoke, without looking at her, "I wanted to make it easier. After buying the rings I realised this was going to be…..for a very, very long time………….we're going to be married, Hermione……..and I needed to…"

Hermione nodded and sat down on the chair across from him, "I guess I needed it too. Marriage, you know, it's so permanent…and demanding. Yesterday was so much fun, we got along like friends. But we're not friends are we? We're more then that but we're not boyfriend or girlfriend, or your average engaged couple. We're in the generation of enforced love. First its hatred, then acceptance, acceptance will grow into appreciation, and appreciation might grow into love or caring. What stage do you think we are?"

Draco smiled at her, "I think we're an alliance. It's us against the world. We need to play our cards right in order for us to win. We need to think of strategies and battle plans and ways to make this, us….work."

Hermione got up and made tea, when she got back Draco looked thoughtful.

"Penny for your thoughts." She said. "I want to sleep with you tonight." I was the unexpected reply. Hermione put the tray down a bit more forcefully then she intended, "I'll keep the penny, I don't need the thought." She decided with a forced smile to him.

Draco leaned forward, "No seriously. We'll be married in two days. We're going to have to eventually. Let's just make it easier."

Hermione got up and moved away from him, "Steady on, we only had our first kiss like five seconds ago." Her voice was shaky, her hands were trembling. She flexed her hand to make the trembling stop, it didn't.

Draco got up as well and took her shaky hands into his own, "I don't mean having sex Hermione."

"Oh," Hermione said in a high voice, taking her hands away from him and turning around, her eyes scanning for an escape.

Draco spoke to her back instead, "No, just sleep in the same bed. Get uhm, accustomed to it."

Hermione bit her lip. She nodded vaguely and fled the room. Draco sighed and sat down, feeling a headache coming.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco got into a bed, alone. Hermione hadn't come back and it was one in the morning, he had been waiting up for her. He supposed she had gone back to the Gryffindor common room. He tried to make a step forward and found himself two steps behind, and was rather frustrated with it.

He rolled over and grunted. Closing his eyes he put his frustration and disapointment aside and forced himself to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione opened the door quietly. It was ridiculously late she knew that. She had gone back to the Gryffindor common room and had crawled into bed with Harry and asked him what to do. Harry hadn't been particular helpful, as he wasn't at all keen on the idea of her sleeping with Malfoy but at two he kicked her out as she wouldn't stop tossing and turning with guilt and regret.

Hermione saw Draco's sleeping form. She could make the outlines of his face and almost giggled as she saw that he was frowning in his sleep. She got up at the side where the bed stand was empty and got in carefully. Draco snorted and rolled over so his face was towards her. Hermione sunk down under the covers, and almost jolted back out as she touched his feat. Draco's eyes shot open at her cold feet and looked at her with surprise, "Hermione."

Hermione settled into the cushions and looked at him, "You're right. Pretending it isn't happening when it's right at our doorstep doesn't make any sense." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Draco turned a couple of times, eventually he settled and Hermione felt herself getting drowsy. She snuggled into his warmth, he pretended to be asleep.


End file.
